Don't Forget About Me
by SoldierKatniss
Summary: Break off of Mockingjay. Katniss is in Thirteen and a new face from Five has a plan to win the war. Will it work? Katniss needs her whole head in the game to be able to help. She also needs the four strengths in her life though... She marries a man she doesn't love. She needs him though, plus the other ones... She becomes selfish. Will they give her the contentment she wants?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! If you're reading this, I want to thank you for taking an interest in this story! This is an RP that me and my friend Kristina did for like 6 months. Please keep in mind this story is rated M for sexual content and use of language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the characters involved in this story. They all belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

It's about three months after the seventy-fifth Hunger Games. Everyone is in District Thirteen preparing for the war. I am walking the main hallways to my quarters when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see it's Coin. I roll my eyes. Of all the people in the world, it just had to be her. I'd be happier to see a drunken Haymitch on my shoulder right now.

I glare at her and push her hand off my shoulder. "They need you down in Command, Soldier Everdeen," she says. I can tell by the look in her eyes that there is no way I am getting out of this. She means business.

I walk down to Command escorted by two peacekeepers Coin had specifically told to watch me to make sure I don't take a detour. I have a tendency to do that lately. Usually I'll slip into a closet or under a stairwell to escape. To think about things. To make sense of what has happened...

I am Katniss Everdeen.

I am seventeen years old.

I escaped the Hunger Games twice.

District Thirteen does exist.

Things have happened between other guys and myself.

I don't know if I did those things with Peeta for an act.

I know that two guys stand out amongst the others though...

Unfortunately, I can't do that now. I walk through three sets of heavy, metal doors and see Gale, Boggs, and some other person I didn't know sitting at the table.

Gale gets up and takes my hand. "We're good, soldiers," he tells the peacekeepers. Why can't I be trusted? I mean, I know I'm going insane from not having Peeta here right now, but I just want some privacy. I worry about him a lot being held captive by President Snow. They'll torture him to death. I last saw him a few days ago on a mandatory viewing from the Capitol. He looked thin, pale, and weak. Then he told the whole country, actually more specifically me, that the people in Thirteen would be dead by morning. He didn't seem like he meant it though. It actually seemed as if he could care even less... Then there were loud gasps and the camera went blank just as I heard him scream and saw blood splatter on the floor.

I haven't realized I've been standing the whole time thinking about this until Gale cleared his throat. I sit down in a chair next to him and speak up. "So what am I here for?"

Boggs, the head of Command, stands up and starts pacing. I hate when he does that. "As you know, Soldier Everdeen, we lack soldiers that know how to fight hand-to-hand combat." I nod and keep looking at him. "This young man knows how we can get some skilled soldiers." He motions to a redheaded boy who is sitting on the other side of Gale and the boy stands up. He doesn't look to be more than maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. He walks over to me and hands me a blueprint of what looks to be a metal table with a few wires dangling from it.

"First of all, I'm Hawk. You had my sister in your seventy-fourth Games. Her name is Finch." I tense up remembering seeing her lips stained with purple juice from the nightlock berries. Gale rubs my arm and Hawk keeps talking. "Getting down to business, I found a way to bring back tributes who have died in the Games. The blueprint is instructions for a table that can bring people back to life, provided we have their body and some form of DNA."

I study the blueprint and only one person comes to my mind at the moment. My father. He could kill Snow in a second. However, I don't have his body and I'm sure every trace of his DNA is off of his hunting jacket by now. I look up at Hawk and stare at him for a second before speaking, realizing what he's suggesting. "So we're bringing back the tributes from my Games?"

He nods. "Yes. Only your first Games, though. We have the military defense flying in with the bodies tomorrow. We want you to get to know them, make them feel comfortable, train them, make them like you. We want them on our side and back in shape in three days or less." I nod knowing this is a lot harder than he thinks it is.

I look at Gale and I can tell he knows I'm nervous. "You can do this, Catnip. Once we get the Careers back, they can help you, too. I'll be by your side the whole time." He gently kisses my cheek and I blush.

The whole country of Panem is resting on my shoulders now. I am being assumed to the Mockingjay position at this very second and there's no going back.

* * *

Tonight, I lay awake in my bed, thoughts are turning in my head. Between this new position, the war, and choosing between Gale and Peeta... Peeta! What would he think of all this if he were here right now? I know he would be comforting me tonight, kissing away the nightmares, unlike Gale who keeps his distance. I know sleep is not an option so I get up and wander the halls. I see Buttercup sitting outside the room that belongs to my mother and Prim. He meows at me and I let him in the room quietly and keep walking. I suddenly see a man's figure pacing in front of me and I freeze when he sees me.

"Hey, Catnip." Just from him saying that I know it's Gale. I practically run into his arms and start crying. No one, outside of my mother and Prim, has seen me cry like this. He rubs my back. "Shh... Katniss, it's okay. You can do this." I shake my head and he takes my face in his strong, warm hands. "You're stronger than they are. This isn't like the Games. More than one person can survive." With that he pulls me closer and I soon find my lips kissing his and my hands running through his hair.

He pulls away gently about a minute or so later. I lost track of how long the kiss was about halfway through. "Come sleep with me tonight." He takes my hand and takes me to his room and we both lay down, his arms wrapped around me. This change in his attitude has me perplexed. Just two days ago he didn't care about my feelings at all and now, here I am in his bed, with him gently stroking my arms. I want to ask him about it, but I'm scared of his answer. And to be more honest, I just don't have the energy after all that's happened today.

I close my eyes at his touch and remember the tributes will be here tomorrow. I need sleep so I can face the people I killed and train them to be strong soldiers. That is not on my mind though. When I am asleep, I dream of me and Gale in the meadow, running around, laughing, like there is no danger whatsoever. And that's only the beginning.

* * *

**I hope the prologue really spiked your interest more in this story. I'll try to update every few days (seeing as I have chapters 1-8 done already). This is my first fanfic EVER so please review. Thanks! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**If you're reading this, I applaud you! You're sticking with my story which makes me very happy! :D A lot of you have asked about shipping Katniss... Of course! I don't want to give too much away... There will be multiple ships. That's all I'm saying! Anyway, here is chapter 1! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some of the plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning and look around to find I am still in Gale's room, but now I'm alone. I sigh. "I knew it was too good to be true." I get up, stretch, and walk to my room. When I enter I find my prep team waiting for me. They bring me to Beauty Base Zero and dress me in my new combat outfit that Cinna designed before the peacekeepers killed him. I look over all the functions. It is all made of bulletproof material. The breast plate and the under side of my arms are white, the rest of it jet black. Just like a mockingjay.

When I'm ready, I walk down to Command. Gale is already there with Boggs and Hawk, just like last night. Hawk smiles when I enter and Gale makes no acknowledgment that we slept together last night. "There's our mockingjay. The tributes just arrived and I have the machine ready to go. We're going to go in descending order of the districts so you won't have to deal with the Careers until tomorrow." I nod as I take all of this in. This is happening. It's real. I can't get away. I feel like a mockingjay that has had her wings drenched with water.

Hawk escorts me to a room just next to Command. There, against the wall, are twenty-two coffins. A body is laying on the table and I recognize the girl immediately. Rue. I can't look at her, remembering how I failed to protect her in the arena. Why do I have to do this? While I am lost in my thoughts, Hawk fires up the machine. I just keep reminding myself I have to be strong.

About twenty minutes pass and Rue opens her eyes. She looks around and holds her head. "What happened? Didn't I die?" she says. It takes all I have not to laugh even slightly. I walk over to her and smile.

"Yes, but you're back. I'm going to explain everything to you while I take you to your room." I take her hand and she gives a small smile. She hops off the table quietly and we walk to her room and I explain everything that has happened and what she's supposed to do.

She looks at me and finally says, "So I'm supposed to fight? I can't use weapons, Katniss."

I nod. "I know. That's why I'm going to train you and the others in offense and defense. I'll make sure you get put further back in the lines than the other soldiers."

She nods and smiles a little. "Heaven is a nice place, Katniss. There are a lot of mockingjays up there and I sang to them every day."

I laugh softly at this. "I can't wait to meet all of your little friends." I unlock her door and give her the key. "Make yourself comfortable. If you need anything you can go on the intercom."

She nods and hugs my waist just like Prim does. "Thank you, Katniss." I give her a gentle squeeze and walk back to the room where the machine is and repeat this same scenario with all the tributes.

It's hours before we get through District Three. I sit on a chair and Gale kneels down next to me. "We'll stop here for today, okay?"

I nod and look at him. "So tomorrow it's just Districts One and Two and then we start training?"

He nods. "Correct, Soldier Everdeen." I nod and he gives me a smile. He doesn't know how much calling me that hurt me. "Come on. I have something to show you." He takes my hand and I hope that maybe I can work up the courage to tell him I felt something last night. To ask him if he feels the same way. I was just about to ask when we approached Command.

When we get there, he types in a code on a panel and a secret door opens. This place would be great for an intense game of hide and seek. I follow Gale inside and he goes over to a wooden box, picks it up, and hands it to me. I just stare at him. "Well open it," he says. I gently unlatch the locks and open the lid. There, in the box, is a silver bow and sheath that is divided into three different compartments. When Gale realizes I'm speechless he speaks up. "It only works at the sound of your voice and your touch. You say 'good morning' and 'good night'. If you run your hand along the curve, it will purr. Kinda like an 'I trust you'" I nod and pick up the sheath of arrows.

"What's are the different colors for?" I ask confused as I look at an arrow that has an orange feather on it.

"The red arrows are explosive, the orange are fire, and the yellow are regular. I want you to practice with the yellow first," he says as he takes the orange and red arrows away from me.

I'm about to protest when my stomach grumbles. "Are you hungry, Gale?"

He laughs his usual deep laugh and my heart jumps when he smiles. "Yes. Come on." He closes the box and we head to supper.

Finnick and Annie are sitting together as usual. They annoy me a lot. Not in a bad way, but they have a perfect life. They both have what they need to get through this: each other. I try my hardest not to get jealous, but sometimes Gale realizes it from my facial expressions and takes my hand under the table. I immediately calm down and that's just not right. I should become calm at Peeta's touch, not Gale's.

I sit down between Gale and Haymitch. I eat my dinner in silence and Gale slips me his roll under the table. At this moment, my heart is racing. Gale is being so nice to me all of a sudden. He kissed me last night and had me up on cloud nine. Maybe he is the one. Maybe he does feel the same way. Maybe...

Finnick interrupts my thoughts with one of his perverted comments. "I think Katniss has sex on her mind."

Haymitch bursts out laughing and I can feel my face get red as Annie slaps him. "Finnick, stop being mean to her!"

He rewards her slap by kissing her. "I'm sorry, baby. I just know that look all too well." He winks at her and now I see Annie's face turn red. Well, I know what they did last night.

This conversation has made an awkward silence fall over the table. I decide to take this opportunity and turn in for the night. Haymitch walks into my room. "Since we have more soldiers, they need more rooms. Unfortunately, they doubled me with you, okay, Sweetheart?" I roll my eyes, crawl in bed, and pull all the blankets over my head. I don't get much sleep because Haymitch is up pacing the room half the night. He doesn't sleep much for being drunk.

The next morning I wake up and I don't see Haymitch, but I hear the shower running. I'm surprised at how much he's sobered up. I figure I don't need a shower so I get suited up and walk down to the room where the machine is. When I get down there, Hawk already has all the tributes up and going except the male from District One. The one I shot with an arrow. The one I have a past with. I push those thoughts aside as I take the others to their rooms and tell them training will start at two o'clock. I go back to the room and see the boy standing their. "He's the last one, Katniss. His name is Marvel," Hawk says.

I nod. "I know who he is," I say as I motion for him to follow me and get done giving him instructions before we even leave the room.

When we get to the main hallway, we're alone and Marvel speaks up. "So..."

I look at him awkwardly. "So, what?"

He shrugs. "I don't know... There's a lot on my mind."

I grit my teeth and practically start yelling at him for no reason. I know I'm supposed to be nice, but his comment tips me over the edge. "You're not the only one, okay? And I'm not going to be your psychiatrist!" I immediately regret saying that and calm down. He knows why I hate him. That one night in the training center...

* * *

It was the night before the interviews for our Games. All the tributes were gathered in the basement having a party. We were all drinking... Well, everyone except me. I looked over at Peeta and had seen him kissing Glimmer full on the lips and I felt a pang of jealousy run through me. That should be me kissing him, not her. I looked over at Cato to see him making out with Clove. He had his hand all the way down her pants. Finally, I spotted Marvel sitting alone at the bar. He had had a few beers already and because of that, I slowly made my way toward him, hoping to just talk to him and maybe make Peeta a bit jealous. He smiled at me and I smiled softly back.

"Hey there, Katniss," he said. He seemed pretty sober so I sat next to him. "Do you want a drink?" I shook my head but he ordered one anyway. He drank the whole glass in about ten seconds. I went to get up but he grabbed my arm. "Not so fast little girl." He put his other hand on the hem of my pants and I slapped him square on the cheek. He got a little mad but shrugged it off and let go of me.

I looked over at Peeta again and saw Glimmer had taken his shirt and his pants off so all he was wearing was his boxers. That really got me upset. I looked at Marvel. "Do you want to go somewhere...more...private?"

He looked at me like I wasn't convincing enough. I was about to ask him again when he said, "Sure. I'd like that." He then gave me a small smirk and I knew I was in for a rough night.

He took me to his room and I sat on his bed. I could tell by the way he stared at me that he was drunk. I hated people when they were drunk. Then again, people in our country had nothing to live for, the Careers especially. They only knew how to kill. Marvel sat down next to me on the bed and rubbed my hand. I pulled it away and he wrapped his arms around him. "The pain will be over in a few seconds, okay?" I nodded and shifted uncomfortably as he started kissing my neck. It felt wrong and amazing at the same time. I laid down on his bed and before I could blink, he had all his clothes off and mine. And awhile later, I had lost everything to him.

* * *

I snap back to the present and I realize Marvel is still standing there. "Uh... I'm gonna go." He unlocks his room and I grab his arm.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-" He pulls me in for a kiss, cutting off my sentence. I kiss him back reluctantly, feeling the warmth that was there when we kissed back before our Games.

He pulls back gently and smiles softly. "Good night, Katniss." I nod as he walks in his room and slide to the floor, sitting against the wall outside his bedroom.

I sit there for what seems like hours. Gale walks by and looks at me. "Soldier Everdeen, you have to start training."

I look at him and shake my head. "Gale, the Careers aren't ready today. Marvel's in there sleeping and-"

Gale cuts me off. "Since when did I give you permission to call me Gale? And since when do you not take orders? And since when do you know Marvel so well?"

I sit there stunned. Why was he being so harsh? Gale is so hard to understand! One minute he's loving and the next he's a fucking military commander. I stand up and brush myself off and Gale takes my hand quickly. "There's someone here to see you."

I'm confused as he leads me through a series of hallways. I'm taken to the medical wing of the complex and there, sitting in a room, strapped down by wires and chains, is the one person that will bring me back to where I can think straight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will get more into detail as I go through the story. It won't just be all fluff! xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some of the plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

My first instinct is to run in there, tell him I love him, kiss him, stroke his blonde hair, but Gale has a firm grip on me. I look at him and he shakes his head. "He's not stable yet, Soldier Everdeen. If you just run in there you could get hurt. They hijacked him back in the Capitol."

I start tearing up. They messed with Peeta. My Peeta. And when anyone messes with him, they mess with me. Gale even knows that from the one time he threw a punch at Peeta. Gale and I had gone into town to trade some squirrels for some bread and Peeta's father had been out so Peeta was covering. He knew what we traded for and when he handed me the bread, our fingers had brushed together. His eyes had that sparkle in them and Gale had gotten jealous since we were supposedly going out at the time and punched Peeta square in the jaw. I was shocked at first, but the next thing I knew, my hand was coming in contact with Gale's face.

I look back at Peeta through the window and see that Gale is right. His eyes are a dark blue, almost black, and his muscles are more tense than ever.

I look back at one of the doctors. "Please let me go in there," I plead. "I'm the best medicine he could ever get." The doctor talks to some peacekeepers and they agree to let me in as long as a guard is with me in case something goes wrong. A few seconds later, Gale lets go of me and a heavy, metal door swings open.

I walk in cautiously toward Peeta. He looks at me with wide eyes. "Get away from me..."

I stop for a second and try to keep my voice calm. "Peeta, it's me, Katniss."

He shakes his head. "No you're a mutt. You're a fucking mutt!" I back away and run out of the room crying. He's gone. He's gone forever.

I run down the hallway and bump into Coin, again, the last person I want to see right now. "Ah, Katniss. I heard what just happened. Word travels very fast. I was coming to see if you wanted to rest up for tomorrow." All I can do is nod. I could use a good eighteen hours of sleep. Tomorrow I have to get up at ten to get ready for some propos the camera crew are filming and then I start training. I head to my room and as soon as my head hits the pillow, I fall asleep.

* * *

It was a restless sleep, but I managed to get enough to the point where I think I can function. Johanna was rescued with Peeta and took Haymitch's spot in my room since Effie thought it was unethical for a man and a woman to be in a room alone unless they were married. Of course, Johanna, being the wonderful girl she is, was up all night and has resorted to calling me "bitch". I walk down the hallway to breakfast and later get beautified by my prep team. I am escorted outside and it's only me, Haymitch, Effie, Coin, and the camera crew. Coin feeds me a few lines and I say them perfectly. It's the last one that hits me.

"And I will get my boy with the bread back," she says. No, I might not, Coin. He's gone. He's completely gone.

I take a deep breath and start to say the line. "And I will get my boy-" My voice squeaks and I choke on tears that just start flowing. My makeup smears all over my face and Effie tries to wipe it away quickly. It's no use. I'm done for the day. I sit on a rock with my head in my hands. I just want to die. Eventually, they all give up and I head to my room.

Johanna is sitting on her bed and she looks at me when I walk in. "You okay, bitch?"

I shake my head and scowl at her. "Do I look like I am?" I lay on my bed and surprisingly she comes over and rubs my back gently.

"Katniss, don't give up. You're stronger than they are. The only reason they're doing this is because they know they can still break you. You're a threat they want to get rid of, but you can't let them know how to get rid of you."

I look up at her and wipe tears from my face. "What do you mean?"

She sighs. "I mean they can use people against you to break you. The only reason I'm a bitch and don't cry is because I have no one left to love. That's why I came here unharmed unlike loverboy." I take in her words. Peeta, Gale, my mother, Prim, even Haymitch and Effie. I have all of them to love and care about. She's right.

Johanna breaks the silence after a few minutes. "Let's go to training. It'll help get everything off your mind for awhile." I stand up and follow her to training, hoping, praying that she's right.

We get to training and all the tributes from the seventy-fourth Hunger Games are there except for Peeta of course. A trainer stands in front of us and explains instructions that aren't much different from the Games. I immediately head over to the spears since that's not my area of expertise. After training I go to check on Peeta. Even though I know the doctors, and Haymitch, are lying to me about him getting better and making progress, I at least need to see for myself that he's still alive.

* * *

A few days go by and it's the same routine over and over. Get up, eat, shoot propos, eat, train, eat, check on Peeta, and sleep. Every other day I also sneak in an hour of hunting with Gale after I check on Peeta, and check on Peeta when we come back. Gale has been more hostile since Peeta's return. Not a surprise.

Four days have gone by and I can finally go in to see Peeta. Again, I walk in slowly and cautiously, but try not to make it look like I'm afraid of him. I get up to the side of his bed and he looks normal. "Hey," he says. He said something without insulting me or yelling at me... Maybe this is his turning point.

"Hey, Peeta." I gently brush my finger against his cheek and he closes his eyes.

"That feels... Good." I smile. He's coming back.

I lean down and kiss his cheek. "I missed you. I want to get you out of here. Today." He looks at me, scared and nervous. "Everything will be okay. I promise. Besides, we'll need some help getting some heavy supplies off the hovercraft tomorrow. We can spend some time together tonight. Just like old times." I look at him for a few seconds and speak without speaking. "I love you, Peeta."

He nods slightly, furrowing his brows. "Katniss?"

I look at him softly. "Yes, Peeta?" He looks in my eyes and I feel a flutter of emotions run through me. He's going to tell me he loves me. I know it. I can feel it.

"I... I love... Someone else."

* * *

**Decided to leave that cliffhanger for newcomers ;) hehe you guys hate me I know! XD I love you if you've read up to this far! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just gonna keep uploading until I am caught up... So this is chapter 3 in one day! :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some of the plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

When Peeta says this I almost faint. He loves someone else? Who? What the hell Peeta!? Why now!? I quickly get up, and without saying anything, run out of the room crying again. He has just hurt me in every way possible. When I get to my room, I slam the door. Thank god Johanna isn't in here. I cry and don't respond to anyone for the rest of the night.

Word is that Peeta slept in Gale's room last night. I'm surprised no one pronounced one of them dead. I get up and open my door and there's a girl laying on the floor. I realize it's Foxface... Well her real name is Finch. I gently nudge her and she opens her eyes and smiles. "Hey, Katniss." She's way too bubbly for eight in the morning. "I was supposed to be relocated into your room along with Johanna, but I've been spending the past couple nights in Thresh's room. Effie finally caught us. We kind of like each other I guess." She giggles and I mentally roll my eyes. Great. Another perfect couple to be jealous of. I let her in and show her where her third of the room is. How does Coin expect three people to live in here?

I walk with Finch down to breakfast and the whole time she talks about her and Thresh, and how they kissed, and how they helped each other in the arena. I learn to tune her out and I catch Marvel staring at me and myself back at him. "Do you like him?" Finch asks and I snap out of it.

"No way!" I look down at my food as I feel my face turn red.

Finch giggles and then turns serious. "He likes you. A lot." I look at her in disbelief.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that." I see Peeta sitting and laughing with Johanna.

Finch interrupts my thoughts again. "They like each other."

I look at her and snap. "No they don't. Peeta's just mentally unstable right now and Johanna would never like him." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I'll get him back." I get up, throw my food away, and go back to my room.

An hour goes by and everyone, including Peeta, is outside helping unload supplies from the hovercraft. I catch Marvel looking at me again and I decide to walk over to him. "So I heard you have a crush on me."

His face turns red and he shrugs. "You're cute... That's all really." He lifts a box and carries it to a peacekeeper and I follow. Maybe if I fake date him, Peeta will get jealous and come back to me. I try to push that thought out of my head though because I know this isn't how my parents raised me, but I can't help seeing Peeta with Johanna.

I find Peeta and he's alone lifting a box, so I drag Marvel over to where he's standing. "Well, Marvel, I think you're pretty cute, too. I would do anything to date someone like you."

Marvel looks at me surprised and I can tell he's overwhelmed by what I just said. He smiles, takes my waist, and kisses me and I kiss him back. "I love you, Katniss."

I smile a little. "I love you, too, Marvel." I glance at Peeta and I can tell he's heated. It's working! Now I can talk to him tonight and tomorrow we'll be laughing and kissing again. I quickly take Marvel's hand and walk with him to dinner. Peeta sits at our table with Johanna, and Finnick with Annie. I glance up at Peeta and find him staring at me.

"So, Marvel," I say. "How long have you been training?" He looks up from reading some instructions for his new spears.

"About fourteen years." I smile and kiss his cheek and Peeta gets up to throw his food out with Johanna. As she walks by me, she gives a big smirk. I can't believe one minute she's telling me not to let go of anyone I love, and here she is now dating my Peeta!

Finnick looks at me and Marvel. "I didn't know you two were dating. I thought it would always be Peeniss." He chuckles and I roll my eyes and pull him aside so only he can hear.

"I'm trying to make him jealous. I'm going to pretend to date Marvel so Peeta will come back to me." He looks at me perplexed and serious.

"Katniss, that'll only push Peeta further away. And that's just low. I thought you had better morals than that. Even Annie thinks you're better than that."

I shake my head. "Trust me, Finnick. I know what I'm doing." I get up and take Marvel to my room.

He sits on my bed and watches me as I lock the door. "You know I actually like you, right?" I look at him and nod. Unfortunately, he does really like me and I don't want to be anywhere near him when he finds out this is all fake. I sit on my bed next to him and gently kiss him. He gently bites my lip and rubs my arms making my mind become foggy. I never thought he would be this intoxicating.

Slowly, Marvel moves his hands to the hem of my shirt. I want to say no, that I don't really want to hurt him this way, but I need somethingo to take my mind off of Peeta. He's probably in his room fucking Johanna... I push the thoughts aside and focus on what is happening. I lift my arms up slowly and Marvel removes my shirt. I slip my hands underneath his shirt and this makes him want more as he moves his hands to my pants. After he pushes them down, he lifts his arms so I can remove his shirt. I throw it next to mine and run a hand down his chest slowly. I look in his eyes for a mere second and start to kiss his jaw sensually. As my lips lock with his, my hands find his pants and undo them and one of his arms reach around me and unclasp my bra. He then deepens the kiss by pushing me down on the bed and slipping his tongue into my mouth.

We kiss and touch each other for awhile until he looks up at me. "Do you want this? Are you sure?" All I can do is nod. I'm speechless. His hands slowly move down my sides to my underwear and I watch as he skillfully takes them off. He then guides my hands to remove his boxers. I take one look at him and kiss him gently. As I deepen the kiss, he positions himself to enter me. I can't say I'm not scared even though this isn't my first time. Awhile later, we both reach our climaxes and he lays on top of me, falling asleep inside of me as I stroke his hair.

Tonight it's not Peeta I dream of. It's Marvel.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys think this chapter was smutty enough... I mean, the real smut won't come until later when... Nope! I've already said too much! ;) xoxo love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm trying to condense chapters/put chapters together and also still have good mysterious endings so you come back! lol enjoyyyyy**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

The next morning I wake up with Marvel sleeping next to me and our clothes are scattered all around the room. Thank god I had the sense to lock the door. Finch wouldn't have been laughing at this sight and Johanna doesn't need to know about my plan to get Peeta back. I know I have to get up, but I'm tired and don't feel like moving.

I suddenly realize Marvel's arms feel a lot more comfortable and warm than anything I've ever dreamed of. I roll over careful not to wake him. I gently kiss his lips repeatedly and he cracks a smile so I know he's awake now. "Good morning, sexy," he says tiredly.

I smile a little. "Good morning." I slowly sit up. "You need to go get ready." He nods and wraps his arms around my waist playfully when I try to stand up which makes me giggle. "Marvel!"

He laughs softly. "Not yet." I smile and lay back down. "Can I just have one more round?"

"Marvel, we'll miss breakfast. We can't afford that."

"And I can't afford to miss this amazing moment with my special..." He kisses me. "Amazing..." He kisses me again. "Girlfriend." He kisses me again, but deeper, and I kiss him back exactly the same. He rubs my arms and slowly moves his hands to my inner thigh and I break the kiss, gently, breathing hard.

"Maybe one more round couldn't hurt..." I touch his cheek and smile a little as he positions himself on top of me and we make love again.

* * *

We finally get out of bed two hours later. We missed breakfast and the next minute I'm getting yelled at by Coin for being an hour late to training. I was already dreading having to train Johanna as well as twenty-three other tributes and now Coin just made my day even worse.

Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of twenty-three tributes. Wait, there's supposed to be twenty-four of them... Where's Peeta? I don't realize I said that out loud until Johanna breaks my thoughts.

"He's back in containment. He was with me last night and he fucking flipped out because of you." I feel my face flush with anger partly because she pinned his actions all on me, but also because he had been in bed with her. Maybe it was my fault a little bit, but he likes Johanna. I saw it myself. Maybe I judged him wrong...

I look at her for another second and then walk to the room where he's being contained, leaving the tributes by themselves. When I get to the room, I see Prim standing there. "Hey, Katniss." I nod in response. "He's not doing well. He'll be in there for at least a month, probably longer."

I just stare at her blankly. "I need to talk to him. I need to clear things up," I say.

She shakes her head. "No can do, Katniss. Strict orders and if any of them are broken, he could die from getting too upset or mad." I get frustrated and storm out. I hate the doctors here. The best medicine Peeta can get is me.

* * *

A few weeks go by and I start to experience some morning sickness. I connect it with being upset about Peeta. Marvel helps me get through it all. He understands everything. Well, except that I'm still lying to him about this whole relationship deal.

That night I'm sitting at dinner with Gale and I look at his soup. "Are you going to eat that?"

He shoots me a look between worried and anger. "Yes, I'm going to eat it. Why?" He knows I know the rules about the food here. You get one serving and one serving only. And him being hostile about Peeta being here isn't helping either.

I shrug. "I'm just hungry. Almost... Craving it."

He raises an eyebrow. "Katniss... Morning sickness? Soup craving? You're either very sick and depressed, or you're pregnant." At that moment I drop my spoon. Pregnant. The word plays over in my head like a broken record. I never thought about it, but he could be right. What if I am? No... I can't be. I had sex with Marvel, but I know better than to get pregnant. I told him to pull out before he came so I didn't have to ask anyone for protection. I don't want to be pregnant with his child. I can't bring a child into this world... And I especially can't if I want Peeta back.

The thought makes me get up and walk over to Prim. She smiles and waves. "Hey. What's up?"

I look at her. "Can I talk to you for a second? Uh, privately?" She nods and throws her food away and walks with me.

"What's wrong?" I look at her. This is going to be so awkward.

"Um... What are those things you take to see if you're going to have a baby?" She stops dead in her tracks, her eyes wide, and I can tell she's hoping I'm joking.

"A pregnancy test... Katniss, what did you do!?"

I look down and play with my hands. "I had sex with Marvel a few weeks ago..." She doesn't say anything in reply. She just grabs my hand, drags me to her bathroom, and grabs a medical kit.

She opens it up and looks at me. "Are you sure you think you're pregnant? We only have one."

I nod. "I've been having morning sickness and food cravings." After I say that she quickly tears open the test and hands it to me.

"You have to pee on the strip of paper. It's not the most high-tech one, but it'll give you an idea." I nod and try to get her to leave, but she insists on staying.

I sit down on the toilet, pee where she told me to, and give it back to her. "So?" I say impatiently.

She smiles just slightly. "You are pregnant, Katniss." I look at her in disbelief. No. No, no, and no! This can't be happening. I run out of the room and find a closet to hide in. I slump to the floor and hold my head in my hands, shaking and crying.

This can't be happening. No. It's not. I won't believe it. This baby will die from malnutrition before it even has a chance to breathe. Peeta will never take me back now and Marvel will want to keep me.

I look at my flat stomach and touch it gently. I don't want this baby. Maybe I'll have a miscarriage from battle or malnutrition. I can easily fall to the ground hard enough or starve myself. No, I can't do that. I've heard mothers in District Twelve talk about how hard it is just to get pregnant, and that every child is conceived and born into the world for a specific reason. I can't just kill this baby. I have to protect it at all costs. I slowly get up and go to my room. The first person to know should be Marvel.

I sit there alone for about an hour before I hear the door start to open. I stand up quickly thinking it's Marvel, but it's only Finch. I sit back down and she looks at me confused. "Waiting for someone?"

I nod. "As a matter of fact, yes."

She smiles. "Your boyfriend?" She nudges me playfully and I laugh softly.

"Yeah, I guess. I have some news." This gets her really excited.

"Oh! Tell me! Tell me!"

I laugh. "Okay... I'm pregnant." Her smile fades immediately and she gasps.

"Katniss, that's horrible! I mean, you're going into battle on the front lines!"

I nod. "I know. I have to protect this baby."

She nods and looks at me seriously. "I guess I'll confess... I'm pregnant, too." I look at her more shocked than she was. Finch? Pregnant?

"With who!?"

She giggles. "Thresh of course! He was such a sweetheart about it when he found out." I smile. I always though they would be cute together.

Another hour goes by and Marvel walks in. Finch walks to the bathroom and mouths "good luck" to me. I'll need it. Marvel smiles and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby girl."

I smile. "Hey."

He smiles and pulls me on his lap after he sits down. "Is something wrong? You look like you've been thinking pretty hard." I take a deep breath. Better to tell him sooner than later, right?

"I'm pregnant." I immediately see the concern on his face and he wraps his arms around me loosely.

"Katniss, I'm so, so sorry... I didn't want this now."

I nod. "I didn't want it either. Right now, that is."

He strokes my hair. "Maybe we can get you an abortion." I immediately shake my head.

"Marvel, that isn't an option. The mothers, fathers even, from my district would shut me out. My own mother would. They value life as a gift in Twelve. A miracle even."

He nods understanding. "I'll protect you then. Both of you." He kisses me gently and rests his hands on top of mine, which are on my stomach.

That night I have nightmares about losing the baby. I need Marvel, his arms wrapped around me, protecting me and the little life inside of me. I quietly slip out of the room, careful not to wake Finch, and walk down the hall to Marvel's room. I knock quietly and Cato answers the door in his boxers. "What the hell... Go away."

I scowl at him, but keep my voice soft yet firm. "I need Marvel." He nods and lets me walk in. He must still be half asleep or drunk because when he climbs back in bed it only takes him ten seconds to start snoring. I slip into Marvel's arms gently and see him smile slightly. I return a small smile. He must need me, too.

I slip into a dream. A dream where I only have him. Maybe Peeta isn't the one after all. Maybe Marvel is the one. I don't want to ever wake up from this dream. He is mine, and I am his. Anything else is unthinkable. Nothing can tear us apart.

* * *

**Oooooooo Katniss is in trouble! lol more smut to come I know... There's just a lot of filler until after the war is over then it turns into the stuff you guys like ;) lots of plot twists and smut to come! Okay hope you enjoyed! xxx**


	6. Chapter 5

**Trying to keep this story going because it's going to end up being so longgggg but yeah lol I'm not sure how long it's going to be... More than 50 chapters for sure!**

**Disclaimer: ****The characters and some plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

The next morning I wake up silently and I can feel Marvel's breath on my neck. I immediately smile knowing he's awake. I love him so much. How he strokes my arms, legs, and back. How he kisses me good night and holds me close... It's all so amazing. I turn over slightly so I'm facing him.

"Hey, baby girl." He smiles at me soflty. He always knows the right thing to say to get me to smile.

I softly press my lips to his. "Good morning."

He smiles and looks at me. "Why did you sneak in here?"

I look at him. "I just needed you." The words slip out before I can think about what I said. He smiles not noticing though.

"I needed you, too, baby girl." I smile and blush a little this time. He's perfect. Absolutely perfect. I need him the rest of my life.

We lay in bed, our and legs entangled together. He gently bites my neck and when he goes to slip my shirt off I stop him. "Marvel... We don't have time. Anyways, Cato is in here."

Marvel's expression shows the most sadness I've ever seen. "Okay, baby," he says quietly. "Later?" I nod. God, I feel all he wants from me is sex.

We get up and I head to my room to get dressed for training. On the way there, Gale finds me and stops me. "Hey, Katniss?"

I look at him. "Yeah?" He comes up to me quickly and grabs my face gently, yet strong.

"You need to get into your mockingjay outfit, okay? There's word that we're going to be attacked. After you get ready report to Command."

I nod. "Should I warn the others?"

He shakes his head. "No. They'll be notified over intercom." He looks at me and kisses my cheek gently. "I'll see you in a little bit." I watch him walk away and head to my room where my prep team is waiting.

Just as I'm walking down to Command, the alarms in all the bunkers go off. We're being attacked. I run down the hall as fast as my legs will carry me and put my hair in a sloppy braid. When I get to Command, Gale immediately directs me to Weaponry. I grab my bow and arrows and wait for directions.

Coin comes flying into the room and looks at me. "Soldier Everdeen, you're to report to the front lines immediately." I nod and head out quickly. As I'm walking to door to the outside, Marvel grabs my arms and turns me to face him.

"Go out there and win." He rests a hand on my stomach and I tear up. "And be careful."

"I will, Marvel. I promise." I kiss him, but not the same as the other times. I bring more passion to this kiss. The thought of a life with him and a family... It's not something I can afford to lose.

I get outside a few minutes later and it's chaos. We're being attacked from all angles. I look around and find Finnick trying to get my attention. I run over to him and stop to catch my breath. "Wha... What is it? What I am supposed to do?"

"Get in between my line and the third line." I nod and do as I'm told. I assume everyone knows about my pregnancy and I'm sure everyone is trying to protect me. I watch as bombs explode on the ground in front of us and I can't even tell my body is trembling.

A line of Capitol peacekeepers marches towards us and I know this is it. Every shot from here on out will count. No one is firing yet so I look at Finnick and all he does is nod like Peeta did in our first Games, except this time I know what he means. He means to say no one will shoot until I do.

I nod back slightly and aim my first arrow at a peacekeeper, and that's when the first Capitol soldier goes down.

This causes more chaos to erupt. Soldiers fly past me and I see the fourth line was made up of all the tributes that were brought back. I yell at them to stop, but no one can hear me. I begin to think it's hopeless. We'll surely lose this battle. We're outnumbered greatly.

I start running towards the peacekeepers and start to shoot randomly, but careful enough to not take out my allies. Suddenly, I hear a loud hovercraft flying overhead, though I can't seem to see it. It's invisible. I shoot at the sky from where the sound is coming from, but my fire arrows just fall to the ground. It's when I notice where it's headed that I panic. It's headed toward the hospital and a minute later, a huge explosion occurs blowing the hospital, and everyone inside, to pieces.

It's at that moment I remember my sister and mother were probably in there getting set up for this very attack. Now I worry I lost them. I can barely see through the thick smoke, but I can tell no one survived. There's no figures running away from the rubble.

I see the hovercraft appear and I know there's only one way to defeat it. I take an exploding arrow from my quiver I instantly realize it feels heavier than the others. I have a tough time just steadying it in place, and it has to be perfect since I have only one chance at this. I finally aim the arrow at the wing of the hovercraft. Just as I'm about to release it, I'm tackled to the ground. I go to fight back, but the person on top of me is holding me down. I get a look at his face and realize it's Gale.

I start to yell at him and he looks at me. "You can't shoot that hovercraft. It's ours." I stare blankly at him. He just told me not to destroy the hovercraft that killed my mother and sister. I find enough strength to throw him off of me and aim my arrow at the hovercraft again. I release it just as the hovercraft disappears.

After a few seconds of thinking I missed, I see the start of the explosion and am instantly thrown onto my back. A ringing begins in my left ear and I touch it only to find it's bleeding. I wonder if the doctors can replace it a second time? I'm left there, crying, shattered, torn apart. No one helps me and after a few minutes, the world starts to spin and everything goes dark.

* * *

**Short chapter... Sorry. I'll try to make them longer... I mean it's basically a bit of a filler... Oops. Next ones will be better! Xxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hopefully my story is getting better... I'm trying really hard. Sorry if it's horrible :/**

**Disclaimer: The characters and some of the plot belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I'm taken back to the past just after my seventy-fourth Games. Peeta and I had arrived in District Twelve after the Victory Tour and we decided that his house would be used for his art as where mine would be used for living in. I was hesitant to let him sleep in my bed, in my house for that matter, but he assured me that no funny business would happen. Of course, Peeta broke that promise the first night, but his touch was gentle and loving, and I welcomed him.

I never told him about what went on between Marvel and I the night in the training center. He would've been so crushed. I felt so guilty though when he said we would lose everything to each other that night. I needed a way to distract him, though. So before he got me in bed, I had gotten him drunk. I got him so drunk he woke up the next morning and threw up in the bathroom for an hour. After that, we laid in bed and he wouldn't stop smiling since I had been his first and supposedly he had been mine.

Then it turns into a nightmare. Marvel appears and he stabs Peeta repeatedly until he's dead, leaving me to his mercy. I try to run but he catches me and holds me against my will, hurting me and leaving bruises all over my body. Taking everything I love away from me.

I jump awake to find myself in a white room and hear a steady beeping sound. I hear the hum of the hovercraft. I see a nurse walk in and realize it's my mother.

"Hey, sweetheart." I can tell she's choking back tears. I look at her and can't seem to remember why she's upset. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I mumble softly. It's a few seconds before I speak again. "What happened?"

My mother looks at me and I can see she's having trouble explaining. "Thirteen was attacked and all the survivors were rescued. We're on our way to Eight and then we're going homes." She pauses for a second. "Most of the soldiers died." She grabs my hand gently.

It all hits me at that moment. All the memories. I lost my sister. In everything that happened she was the one I didn't want to be caught in the explosion. I had thought maybe for a second she had escaped, but I should know the odds have never been in my favor.

"She's watching over us." I nod. Prim would be my guardian angel now. Just like my father has been for everything I've gone through since he died.

I look at my mom who now has tears on her face. "Can I see him?" She knows I'm talking about Gale.

"He's been sitting right outside the room the whole night. Both of them." Both of them? Peeta's finally come around! She kisses my forehead and Gale walks in with Marvel behind him. When I see them standing next to each other, I frown a little. No Peeta... Maybe he died. It would be for the best.

"Catnip..." Gale starts. "I'm so sorry." He bends down and kisses my cheek, wrapping his strong arms around me. I reluctantly wrap my arms around him, welcoming the heat from his body. When he starts to pull back I tear up.

"They were yours weren't they?" He brushes a piece of hair from my face.

"Catnip, if I would've known..."

"No." I grab his hand firmly. "You did know didn't you? And you knew they were right above my sister."

"Damn it, Katniss, I wouldn't have let them go if I did!" He raises his voice and I wince. He's never used that tone with me before. "I was told they were going to be used to kill the fronts lines of the peacekeepers. I didn't have any control over where they were placed though. I wasn't with them when they were dropped."

I stare at him for a few seconds before saying the only thing I can think of. "Just go. You've done enough damage."

"This is it then? For us?"

"There never was an 'us', Gale. And there never will be." And with that, he turns on his heel and leaves without saying anything else. Marvel tries to comfort me, but it doesn't help. There's only one thing that catches my attention. "How did he die?"

"Finnick. He shot him with a gun." I nod and throw my arms around him. My worst enemy is gone.

Marvel talks to me until I fall asleep again and I wake up a few hours later and he's still there. God he's like a little puppy. I smile though and play with his fingers until he wakes up. He smiles and stretches and I can see his muscles flex.

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright. I wanted to see you."

I smile a little. "You did?"

"Of course, baby." He smiles and grabs my hand.

"How's Peeta?"

"He's fine... So are all the other tributes. Peeta is actually out of containment. He had a good talk with Delly the other day."

I nod. I remember Delly. She used to like Peeta, and Peeta used to like her. If there was anyone I wanted Peeta to marry besides me, it would be her. Of course Johanna probably has him wrapped around her slutty finger again. I don't realize I said that out loud until Marvel speaks up. "What?"

I shake my head. "Just thinking." I give him a fake smile he believes. "I'm happy for him."

He smiles. "Peeta's a good man. He deserves someone like Johanna, don't worry." He leans over and kisses my lips and I kiss him back. He gently bites my bottom lip after a minute and I give his tongue access to my mouth. It's shocking. I've never done this before where the kiss is real and one of us isn't drunk or the kiss is because of anger. Or maybe I have... I'm not sure about anything really after being out cold for about a couple days.

I hear someone quietly step in and pull back from the kiss. Peeta is quietly standing there and I look at him. "Peeta?" Marvel knows our history and steps aside to allow room for Peeta to sit on my bed.

He takes my hand, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb before saying something. "Katniss... I'm sorry about what happened." I can tell he's trying not to cry and I look at Marvel.

"Can you step out for a few minutes?" He nods and leaves and I look back at Peeta. "What happened?"

He blinks a few tears out. "I was hijacked. Katniss they used videos of us against me. I... I couldn't... I tried to stay strong..." I don't give off any emotion.

"That doesn't explain what's going on between you and Johanna."

He looks right into my eyes. "Nothing happened. We didn't sleep together. I only said I loved her because she was there to comfort me after my hijacking. I promise I love you, Katniss. And I promise Johanna was trying to keep my memories alive."

I lay there trying to make sense of it all. I was about to say something when there's a knock on the door and Marvel comes to my bedside followed by Coin. I glare at her. "What do you want?"

"I just came to say goodbye, Soldier Everdeen. Once we land in District Eight I assume you'll be returning to Twelve immediately."

I nod. "Yes. With my family and hopefully Peeta." Marvel frowns slightly. Coin nods and leaves and Marvel looks at me.

"You still love Peeta don't you."

"I..." I look at Peeta who's playing with his hands.

Marvel shakes his head. "No. I get it." He gets up to leave and I grab his hand. He looks at me confused and so does Peeta.

"Marvel... I want you. I need you. Our child..." I can feel tears coming on and Peeta winces at me.

"You're pregnant?" He barely gets it out as a whisper.

I let my tears fall. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you..." He gets up and I grab his hand. He yanks it away fast and leaves silently, slamming the door. I fall into Marvel's arms and cry harder. We sit there as he rubs my back to calm me down.

He speaks up a few minutes later. "Our baby is still alive..." I look up at him and wipe my eyes.

"Our baby survived?"

He smiles a little. "Yeah. Our baby is a little miracle." I hug him tightly and I don't let him go for maybe ten, twenty, or thirty minutes.

"Can we go for a walk? I'd like to see my mom... Or Finch."

He nods. "Sure, baby girl. I want to ask you something first though. Something... Important." He stands up and grabs a small box off the side table. Okay... This is getting weird. I'm about to ask what it is just when he gets on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen... Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Long chapter because I love you guys xxxxx**


End file.
